


I'll surely die

by MidnightStar2889



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar2889/pseuds/MidnightStar2889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello readers, um. This is my first fanfic. I was bored in school and I was like. Oh hey, lets make a Mad Max fanfic. I would really enjoy some helpful criticism, mostly to help my writing :)<br/>Thank you everyone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, um. This is my first fanfic. I was bored in school and I was like. Oh hey, lets make a Mad Max fanfic. I would really enjoy some helpful criticism, mostly to help my writing :)  
> Thank you everyone.

Nux wasn’t at all ready for this. He wasn't ready to go home. He and Slit got into a huge fight, Nux didn’t want to face Slit. The last time they fought Nux couldn’t get out of bed from the damage Slit did to him. Nux took a deep, wheezing, breath. When he opened the door he didn’t see or hear anyone, or anything. Panic spread through Nux’s body. As he slowly and quietly closed the door he made sure Slit didn’t sneak up on him and beat him. Nux walked along the hardwood flooring, boots making a horrible clunking sound with every step. Nux cursed softly.

“Stupid boots…” He muttered. Nux got to his room before he was pinned to the wall, his neck being grabbed by a huge calloused hand.

“You’re right, Nuts,” Nux widened his bright blue eyes. “Think you can sneak past me, huh?” Slit’s gravelly voice echoed the empty halls. Nux shuttered under his hard grasp. Slit pushed the tall boy up more on the wall, his grasp closing Nux’s windpipe (Not like it hasn’t happened before, thanks Larry and Barry) Nux started gasping for air.

“S-Slit,” Nux whimpered as he clawed at Slit’s hand. “Let go.” Slit growled.

“Why should I? After what happened? I wouldn’t let you go. And I won’t.” Slit smirked, his scarred cheeks making his glasgow smile look even more haunting than it already was before. Nux squirmed, seeing a dark ring around his eyes. Slit let go of him. Nux fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Slit glared down at him. “Stand up!” He yelled. Nux looked up at Slit, still gasping for air. Slit growled. “I said. Stand up! You worthless piece of shit.” Slit spat. Nux flinched, whenever he got into a fight with Slit he tried hard not to fight back, it makes Slit like beating him up more. Slit knelt down to get to Nux’s level. Nux looked up at him with bright blue bloodshot eyes. Slit smirked widely. “Get up.”

Nux did what Slit said, only slower. Slit watched him stand up.

“S-Slit.” Nux whimpered, his voice raspy, more than it already it. Slit looked at him.

“What?” Slit growled. Nux bit his scarred lip.

  
“W-Where are you going to take me?” Nux asked. Slit grabbed Nux’s arm roughly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He growled. Slit dragged Nux to Slit’s room, which was in fact on the other side of the house. Nux struggled slightly, he hated being in Slit’s control. But, Slit is bigger than him. Nux was just a scrawny kid. When they got to Slit’s room, Slit threw Nux onto his bed. Nux groaned in pain. Slit glared.

“What the hell you groaning for huh?” Slit asked, as he straddled the younger boy. Nux looked up at him.

“Please not tonight. Slit please.” Nux pleaded. Slit didn’t listen, instead he played with one of Nux’s many belts.

“Tell me why I shouldn't, filth.” Slit tugged off one of Nux’s belts. Nux was silent. He didn’t have a reason why he shouldn’t get this. Nux deserved this. He deserved every single thing Slit was going to do to him. Nux stayed quite. Slit smirked. “That’s what I thought.” Slit growled, finally tugging off the last belt on Nux’s pants. Slit groaned softly as Nux lifted his hips onto Slit’s groin. Nux looked up at Slit, wondering if that was a good thing to do. Slit grabbed the end’s of Nux’s pants, tearing them off. Nux whimpered softly.

~~~~~

Max didn’t know why Jessie or Sprog had to die because of him. Every night he dreamt of them, earning him less than 3 hours of sleep. For the rest of the night he faced the ceiling. Max stared at the bare wall until his alarm clock started going off, playing ‘Breakdown’ softly. Max listened for a while, until he finally turned it off. He slowly sat up, ignoring his stiff leg. Max grunted softly when he sat up, looking for his leg brace.

“Where is that bloody thing…" He muttered to himself. He waited a little while giving up instantly.

Max was new to the whole “Working together” thing. Ever since Jessie died he hasn't been able to work together with anyone. Max was quiet, he grunted most of the time. The only person he could work with was his current partner, Furiosa. She felt like she and him had a slight connection, mainly because he “trusted” her just a little bit.

As Max got into his car to get to the police station, he felt something. Something in his gut, like something bad is going to happen. Max glanced around as he drove to the station. As he tried to turn left something tapped his bumper. Max furrowed his eyebrows. Who the hell just did that. He thought to himself. As he slowed down the car behind him didn’t tap the bumper but fully rammed into the back. Max widened his eyes and he heard a strange raspy voice saying

“We got ‘im, Slit! We got ‘im!” All Max heard was a grunt and snicker after the raspy voice said that. Max widened his eyes more when the car behind him sped up next to him. The windows were tinted, but the drivers window seemed to be rolled down half way. He saw the car swerve into his car. Max lost grip of his wheel and his car skidded into a ditch. Max groaned softly, holding his head. He looked around the car, thankfully the car didn’t land roof first. Max got out of his car slowly. He looked up, seeing two very tall, very scarred, pale, boys standing there. One had a horrible scar on his cheeks, making his face seem like he’d be smiling for eternity. The other one had a bruised neck, chest and he saw the edges of his hip have bruises too. He was skinnier than the other one, and had more scars on his chest.  Max stared at the two. The bigger one smirked.

“You’re in trouble.” He growled. Max didn’t say anything. He only got a boot to the face, making him get knocked out.


	2. New home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning this chapter will be smutty.

Max woke up with a jolt. He groaned softly, his head ached, his leg burned. His vision was blurred, so he didn't bother looking around where he was. He waited for a couple seconds. When the blurriness finally left him, he looked around. It was a room. A pretty small room with nothing but a bed and a nightstand, complete with nothing. What was that doing there? He thought. Max shook his head gently, standing up. He used the wall for support. He felt something wrapped around his neck. He frowned, a collar? His hand reached up and gripped the collar. This thing was legit, whoever kidnapped him wasn't fucking around. Max looked back, seeing the chain attached to the wall. He sighed softly and looked at the bed. He didn't trust it, seemed too nice for this situation. Max looked around, the only thing giving this room light was a small window by the bed. His dark eyes lit up for a second, only having them dim again when he noticed they were barred. All hope was lost.

          "Slit, why don't we check on him. Maybe he's up." Max piped up, hearing one of his kidnappers. Max furrowed his eyebrows. That voice seemed too young to have kidnapped him.

          "Why the hell would we do that?" A gruff voice muttered. That probably was this, Slit character. "Huh Nuts? Yeah, let's check on the guy we fuckin' kidnapped. Good thinkin'."

          "Alright Slit…guess we don't hav' too." The young one said.

Max sat back down on the wall, guess he won't be meeting his kidnappers today. Max put his head against the cement wall. He thought why the hell this would happen. He didn't know anything. He was new to this town, he barely knew where any of the bars were. The only reason he came here was for the police job. Max thumped his head on the wall. He looked up and closed his eyes. Maybe if he tried to sleep someone would come talk to him. Oh, he was right about the someone coming to talk with him.

Max woke up, two bright blue eyes too close to his face. Max widened his eyes. What the fuck?! The kid smiled widely. He seemed familiar. Oh…shit, this was the kid with the bruises over his body. He looked at the skinny boy's body, he didn't see any bruises. How long was he out…?

           "You're finally up, never thought that would happen." The kid was kneeling, it seemed kind of painful. Max kept looking at him. "Slit went out, so I decided to talk to you." He continued. "You're probably really confused right?" Max had a bad feeling about answering this kid, but he needed answers, now. Max nodded. The bright blue eyed kid smiled more. "Well, my names Nux. You were on Joe's list. So Slit an' I decided we would get the money for this." Nux seemed proud for this. Max growled slightly. He wanted to rip this kids throat out. Who was this Joe guy. 

What the  _fuck_  did he want with him. Max tried to wrap his brain around this whole problem. Nux watched him intently, wondering what he was thinking. Max looked at Nux. He glared, spit in his face and growled. Nux widened his eyes, he wasn't expecting that. He fell on his ass, earning him a gasp. Nux looked back at the older man. 

          "What was that for?!" He yelled. Max stayed quiet, eyeing Nux up. Nux glared, grabbing Max's jaw. He gave a small yelp. Nux stood up, lifting Max with him. Max widened his eyes, grabbing Nux's pale arms. Nux slammed him against the wall. He leaned in close and looked at Max. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Nux warned. Max nodded quickly. He let Max go. He fell to the ground, slamming into the hard floor. Nux glared down at Max, his eyes were dull. "You better be glad Slit isn't here, he's worse than me." Nux said again. He knelt down to Max's level. Max stared at him, he saw Nux's eyes begin to shine again. Nux smiled widely. Max stared at him. This kid had some real problem.

When Nux heard the door slam shut, he snapped out of looking at Max. He stood up quickly. He looked down at Max.

           "I'll see you later then yeah?" He said, running out of the room.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Nux went out of the room. He walked away from the rom, making it seem like he was walking into his room. Nux heard boots following him. Slit. He looked back. Slit was following him rather quickly. Nux stopped, turning to him. Slit walked closer to Nux. He grabbed his arm, dragging Nux with him. He stumbled behind Slit.

           "S-Slit?" Nux whimpered. Slit didn't say anything. Nux started to panic again. He still felt sore from last time. Slit kicked his door down, shoving Nux into it. Nux stumbled into the dark room. Slit shut the door. He walked over to Nux, grabbing the younger boy and threw him on his bed. "S-Slit…"

 Nux looked up at Slit. He already dropped his pants. Nux panted, what had he done? Did Slit know about him talking to Max? Slit didn't listen to Nux. Slit glared and practically ripped Nux's pants off. Nux's eyes widened with fear. Slit forcefully grabbed onto Nux's hips. He smashed his lips onto Nux's scarred ones. Nux made a muffled sound, he grabbed Slit's arms. Nux's thoughts turned from fear into lust quickly. He kissed Slit back, rough and sloppy. Slit smirked. His hand wandered down to Nux's already hard cock. He gripped it with his calloused hand. Nux gasped, bucking his hips. Slit kissed down his jaw and neck, giving Nux's cock a quick tug. Nux moaned softly, pleasure warming his whole body. Slit kept pumping Nux's cock. Nux shut his eyes, he tried his hardest not to cum right there in Slit's hand. Slit smirked, knowing Nux was about to cum.

           "What a needy boy you are." Slit growled deeply. "You gonna cum in my hand?" He squeezed gently.

Nux gasped. He nodded, not being able to talk. Slit swiped his thumb on the head of Nux's cock. That did it. Nux gave a strangled moan, shooting his sticky load on Slit's hand and over his stomach. Nux panted, opening his eyes. Slit smirked. He flipped Nux over, making his face press into the mattress. Slit put two of his fingers by Nux's mouth. Nux opened his mouth. Slit shoved them inside. Nux sucked and licked around the digits. Slit pulled them back, saliva following behind. Slit smirked, shoving both fingers into Nux's wanting hole. Nux gripped the sheets. He bit his scarred lip. Slit pumped his fingers, scissoring them from time to time. Nux moaned softly, wiggling his hips.

           "M-more Slit." He begged. Slit pulled his fingers out, he aligned his cock with Nux's entrance.

 He gripped his hips, sliding his thick cock inside Nux. Nux gasped, gripping the sheets more. Slit grunted and moved his hips roughly. As Slit sped up his thrusting the bed start moving along with his movements. The headboard smacking the wall. Nux moaned underneath him. He bent over Nux, biting his neck, earning him a dark bruise. Nux panted, looking back at Slit. His eye's were clouded with lust, drool was slipping out the side of his mouth. Slit looked down at him and captured his lips in Nux's in another sloppy kiss. His thrusts got faster, the bed creaking under them. Slit's thrusts started getting erratic. Nux quivered, curse words spilling out of his mouth. Slit pumped Nux's cock again. Nux moaned louder.

           "S-Slit, ah, yes..p-please more. I'm gonna…fuck. I'm gonna come." Slit smirked, going harder.

 Nux clenched the sheets, knotting them in his hands. Slit grunted, feeling his end coming closer. He smirked and in one quick thrust Nux came undone, cumming in Slit's hand (again) and all over his chest and sheets. Slit groaned, filling Nux up. They both panted, Slit pulled out. Nux winced slightly. Slit laid down, Nux slipping under his arm.

 

~~

Max widened his eyes, did he just hear them fucking? Was Nux old enough? Max's mind was all over the place. He could still hear the bed creaking. Max pressed his hands over his ears. He did not want to hear it. He shut his eyes, trying to go to sleep. He'd ask Nux about it later.


End file.
